Sydney
Sydney was a recurring character on the Canadian television series Degrassi: The Next Generation. She appeared throughout seasons 3–4 as Joey Jeremiah's girlfriend. However, during Christmas of 2003, a conflict between her and Caitlin Ryan caused tension amongst the three. This resulted in a dramatic separation between her and Joey. Sydney is portrayed by Elisa Moolecherry. Character History Background Sydney joined Degrassi in season three, making her first appearance in the episode, Father Figure (1), where she was introduced as Joey Jeremiah's new girlfriend. She is one of the few adults on the series that has actually been involved in several ongoing plots. It was revealed in season four that Sydney works in real estate. Season 3 Sydney first introduced herself to Caitlin Ryan in the season three premiere episode, Father Figure (1), where they were at Christine Nelson's baby shower. Caitlin accidentally sat on a plate of cake and Sydney offered to help clean it up and then introduced herself. Caitlin also did in return and revealed that she was an old friend of Christine's. This brought up the fact that she also knew Joey. Caitlin explained that Joey and herself had an on and off relationship during high school, and then suggested that this may continue due to the fact that she had now moved back to Toronto for the year. Sydney was silent and then Joey came along and kissed her. Caitlin was slightly embarrassed after what she had said about her and Joey getting back together and started to walk away. She then turned around and told Sydney that it was nice meeting her. In U Got the Look, Sydney and Joey were hanging out in his kitchen, drinking wine together, under the dimmed lights until they heard extremely loud music playing. She asked Joey what the noise was and he told her that it was Craig Manning and his new band playing in the garage. Joey was very interested in seeing Craig, Marco Del Rossi, Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason playing their music, since Joey himself was in the band called, "The Zits", back in the 1980s. He and Sydney walked out to the garage to watch them play. Joey got into it and wanted to help them find their sound. He brought out his keyboard and started jamming with them, much to their discomfort. Sydney, Ashley and Angela watched him reliving his teenage years again and were all embarrassed. Although Sydney did not appear, she was mentioned in the episode Pride (1), when Joey told Craig and Ashley that Snake was coming over to babysit Angela because he and Sydney were going out for the night. They apparently arrived back at midnight. They were also unaware that Snake had briefly passed out that night with a nose bleed. In Pride (2), Snake discovered that he had leukemia. Feeling bad for him, Sydney and Joey dropped off dinner at his house while he was at his doctors appointment with Spike. Emma was home at the house and helped them prepare the food. Snake and Spike got back just as they had finished preparing the food. Joey and Sydney told them that they just stopped by to make him a nice home-cooked meal and then started making their way out. Snake told them to stay for dinner, but Joey, Sydney and Spike reminded him that he had just had a long day and that he should eat by himself and rest. Trying to stay active and positive, Snake insisted that they stay to eat. However, it is unclear if they do. In Against All Odds, Joey and Sydney were at home with Craig. They were all quietly sitting on the couch together and Joey asked Craig what he was doing at home on a Friday night. Craig then walked out to meet Manny and Emma at a rave, leaving Sydney and Joey happy to finally get some alone time together. In Holiday (1), Sydney, Joey, Craig, and Angie have a Christmas party with Caitlin, Ashley, and the Simpson-Nelson family. When the tree is put in the living room, Joey says that it's perfect. Sydney says that it's almost and asks Craig if he can twist it thirty degrees clockwise. Craig and Joey then twist the tree. Joey compliments on Sydney's uncanny eye for everything, and kisses her. The next day, Sydney helps Angela get ready for her Christmas pageant ice show. She surprises her with a new dress she made for her pageant. Sydney apologizes to Angela for the fact that she can't make it to the show because she has a work commitment. In return, she promises to take Angela Boxing Day shopping to make up for her missing it. Later, Sydney meets Caitlin and asks Caitlin to babysit Angie because she and Joey have her work party tonight. Caitlin says yes. Sydney then leaves but stops to tell Caitlin that if she can pick up a DVD for Angie, that would be great. After the work party, Sydney and Joey arrive at Joey's house to see Angie and Caitlin sleeping on the couch. They wake up after Joey shoots a picture of them sleeping. Sydney asks Angie why she's wearing that dress. Angie says that it's her dress and that Sydney made it. Sydney then says that she knows that she made, but said she made it for her pageant, and not that Angie could watch TV and spill stuff on it. Caitlin then tells Sydney not to be made at her, but Sydney says that she's not made at Angie. Sydney then takes Angie upstairs. In Holiday (2), Sydney, Joey, and Angie come home to see Caitlin suspended on the kitchen window. Caitlin says that she was trying to look for her palm pilot. After she gets inside the house completely, Joey and Angie look for her palm pilot upstairs. Sydney talks to Caitlin and tells her that Joey's family needs her and not Caitlin. Joey then yells from upstairs and tells Sydney that he can't find it. Sydney says that she'll be right up and goes upstairs. Caitlin then leaves. Sydney then comes out of the Degrassi gym for the Holidays Around the World Program with Angie and Snake. Joey asks if Snake could watch over Angie while he talked with Sydney. Snake does this and Joey and Sydney talk about what happened yesterday with Caitlin. Sydney then asks Joey if he loves her more than Caitlin. Joey doesn't respond and this makes Sydney break up with Joey. She then leaves the school. Season 4 Sydney reappeared during season four, when Joey was having financial trouble and had to sell his house. Craig called Sydney, knowing she was a real estate agent. Joey was angry with Craig, but thanks to Sydney, Joey's house was sold to Caitlin and the house was saved. She hasn't been seen since 2004. Appearances Trivia *Sydney's surname was never revealed. Relationships *Joey Jeremiah **Start Up: Sometime before Father Figure (1) (301) **Broke Up: Holiday (2) (312) ***Reason: Sydney was rude to Caitlin, whom Joey still had feelings for. Interaction Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Sydney Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters